


Incorrect but Very True Avengers Quotes

by Large_H



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, I ain't having any of that shit in my house, Incorrect Quotes, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Twitter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Ahh yes, another twitter/incorrect quotes fic. BUT you know what, I need something to do while I wait on friends to play Among Us. So, yea. Fluff, Irondad, Shit posting, and all else follows.Tony's little shit intern or TLSI for short - Mr. Stark, Mr. Bucky gave me a knife and Nat said it was okay two.Tony - *Turns head faster than humanly possible* BUCKY DID WHAT?*Bucky Walks into the lab*Tony - WHAT DID YOU DO!Bucky *Shrugs* At least it's not a gun.Tony - *Stands speechless*TLSI - *Laughing uncontrollably*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219





	1. Is Dumb E Worthy?

**Incorrect Quotes.**

* * *

**Incorrect Avengers Quotes & Memez @Incorrect_but_True_Avengers_Quotes**

**Hello all, I’m not expecting this to be anything big but, I’ve decided to make an incorrect Avengers quotes page here on Twitter. This is my first post! I’ll try to come up with some every day guys but no promises. I’ll be referring to all Avengers by their actual names and anything is game. Please enjoy and feel free to follow, retweet, and like!**

**Tony - So, if Dumb E were to lift Thor’s hammer. Would he be worthy?**

**Steve - *Just shakes head* You’ve got to be kidding me, Tony. LET IT GO. It’s been three years!**

**Bruce - *Eyes blink several times***

**Bruce- No, no. He has a point.**

**Steve - *The most disappointment possible* NOT YOU TWO!**


	2. Sith Lord Nat.

**Incorrect Quotes.**

* * *

**Incorrect Avengers Quotes & Memez @Incorrect_but_True_Avengers_Quotes**

**Nat - “Do you hear that?”**

**Sam - *Shakes head***

**Clint - *Hiding in the Avengers Tower Vents* “Do you think they heard that?”**

**Spider-man - *Nods head* “Of course they heard that! Nat’s a super spy.”**

**Clint - “No, you mean the Sith Lord is a super spy. Remember young Padawan, the fate of the galaxy is at stake.”**

**Spider-man - * _Rolls eyes_ * “Whatever you say, Master Hawkeye.”**

**98 Likes, 27 Retweets.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in the vents... That's kinda sus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a meme and thus it had to be made.

_***Power goes out** _

**Mr. Barton** \- “Guy’s I’m scared”

 **Ms. Romanoff** \- “Oh come on Clint! The power went out, nothing new.”

 **TLSI** \- “Guy’s wait, I know” ***Stomps foot**

_***Light-up sneakers activate** _

**Mr. Barton** “My savior!”

 **Ms. Romanoff** \- “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, man. Just something I thought of and I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
